That Darn Truck Scared Us!
by BH6-Savior
Summary: Yup! The traffic was busy. One horn honk really scared the three boys on the street. It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning. It really imagines that Wasabi, Fred, and Hiro Hamada were on a street, with Baymax not noticing. It makes Wasabi plugging his ears, Fred putting his hand on his head, and Hiro Hamada a serious heart attack. That was really a crazy prank.
1. Unexpected

**A/N: This is a short story. I am going to fix up the spelling errors off Unexpected Takedown, but I'm still working on Blue. There will be a lot more over this Summer of Blue. I'm sorry I had a lot of work to catch up on.**

 **This is a prologue. I am going to write the story version later.**

A San Fransokyo street is a lot too busy. What is one thing we should do? Wasabi, Hiro, and Fred are walking on the street.

"Where are we going?" Wasabi asked.

"Fred said he wants us to visit his house." Hiro answered. "The girls are probably there."

"Yeah, the girls are there." Fred replied. "I can't imagine where they came from, but Gogo had her bike, and Honey Lemon-"

They stopped at the heavy traffic, cutting Fred's line.

"Are you really that serious?" Wasabi asked.

"This doesn't even make sense." Hiro said. "I thought the heavy traffic is done by then. What's going on there? I don't even know how that happened!"

Baymax is walking around, and stops behind the three.

"Oh dear...I can't stand this traffic." Wasabi said, sarcastically.

"We'll get used to it." Fred said.

"Those people don't even know how to get over it." Hiro said. "They just-"

A loud, truck horn honks too loud, giving Wasabi his ears plugged, Fred putting his hand on his head, and Hiro jumping and screaming.

"What was that?" Wasabi asked.

"That was too loud!" Fred yelled.

"That guy made me a heart attack!" Hiro screamed.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillator." Baymax said to Hiro. "Clear." He moves towards him.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!" Hiro stopped him. "It's just an expression!"

"I see that a guy in a truck really gave you a heart attack."

"Let's just go right now." Hiro said. "The traffic is clear."

Now, they walked the street.


	2. Making Wasabi Aggravated

Wasabi is walking to Fred's house alone. At 7:00 am.

There are many reasons why Wasabi is walking alone. Fred is at home, Gogo Tomago and Honey Lemon are both at school finishing up their projects, they were busy. Hiro Hamada got sick with a fever of 105 degrees and feeling nauseous. Baymax is helping Hiro out.

"What are you doing?" A pedestrian asked.

"I am walking to Fred's house." Wasabi answered. "He's home, but I tried Gogo, but she's busy working on her bike. I tried Honey, but she's busy with the chemistry formulation. I tried Hiro, but he's sick."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He throws up and has a fever, Baymax was about to say."

"Are you Wasabi?"

"That's me!"

"Alright, well I got to go. I'm heading to Lucky Cat Cafe."

"Don't go to the highest floor of that place." He yelled. "A boy with a fever is up there!"

A first pedestrian left Wasabi. Now, he continues to go on the street.

A second pedestrian bumps next to Wasabi disturbingly. He drops his briefcase full of papers down. It went all over the place.

"Oh! Are you sure you're alright? I'm so sorry I-I-"

"Oh, it's okay. Do you want me to help you out with your papers?"

"Yeah, I need all of those for my work." Wasabi helps the second pedestrian out so that way he can head to his work. "So, where are all of your friends, sir?"

"One is at his house, two girls are busy with their science projects, and one is sick with a fever and nausea, and a robot is taking care of him."

"Wait a minute. One is at his house, two girls are busy with their science projects, and one is sick with a fever and nausea, and a robot is taking care of him. Is that correct?"

"Yes! Fred is at home. Gogo and Honey are at school working on their projects. Hiro is sick, so Baymax has to take care of him very serious."

"This is the worst traffic ever. Are you Wasabi?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, but be careful with the truck horn." He left.

Wasabi continues to walk. The traffic was busy again.

Another beep horn sounded too loud in front of Wasabi.

" _WHAAAAAAAAAH_!" Wasabi screams like a girl.

The other people were staring at Wasabi.

"What do you think you're screaming for?" A truck driver yelled.

"Hey! Don't do that to me, do you understand!?" Wasabi yells. He got angry at the driver that scared him, making him scream like a little girl.

Do you also hear Wasabi screaming like a little girl?


End file.
